Question: During a recent rainstorm, 5.31 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown, and 7.28 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown. How much more rain fell in Nadia's town than in Umaima's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Umaima's town from the amount of rain in Nadia's town. Rain in Nadia's town - rain in Umaima's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Nadia's town received 1.97 inches more rain than Umaima's town.